


sweetest secret

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sorta?), Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slice of Life, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: sehun has big expectations from the big city. at least one person is nice to him.





	sweetest secret

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, unbeta'd.

Sehun runs from one tree to another, standing in the shade for three seconds before making another run. Summer in his village is the worst thing ever, three people actually died due to dehydration this year, it was in the news, and some Big City people sent them tankers of drinking water. Kind of them, really, but it leaves a bitter aftertaste in his mouth. They’re poor, people don’t have to make a big deal out of it, everyone here is used to being poor.

He isn’t that poor, he’s going to a moderately expensive school, and he can afford most of things they sell in the central market.

As he reaches his cousin’s house, naked feet burning on the asphalt boulder, he’s excited to play. It’s always fun playing with his cousin’s girl friends, they play in cool mud (which is apparently good for their skin?) and wrestle. He’s only twelve years old, while they’re fifteen and above. He’s the only boy allowed there, and despite what they say, Sehun knows it’s because he’s special. 

“Hyung!” he yells, stumbling into the house, burnt feet cooling upon entering the shade. “Hyung, it’s play time!”

He enters his cousin’s bedroom, his cousin is very rich, that’s why he’s got his own room. He sits on his bed, feet dangling off the bed. “I also have some news!”

There is sound of water splashing, and it still manages to elicit a giggle from his throat. “What is it?” Comes his cousin’s voice, he sounds tired. “I’m not coming today, I’ve got exams a few days later.”

“Aww,” Sehun pouts, “But, it’ll be fun! C’mon, the exam isn’t that important!”

Jihoon sighs at him, sits in his plastic chair. “It is, to me. Go annoy someone else.”

“Fine,” he grunts, and jumps down the bed, glaring. “You’ll miss me when I’m in the Big City, and you haven’t anyone to get annoyed by!”

Jihoon’s only reaction is another sigh, he then rolls his eyes. “I won’t!”

Sehun jogs out of his cousin’s house, yelling, “Big City has everything and people are very nice!”

***

Big City is more fascinating, many people can afford silly, yet expensive things. For those who can’t, there are things. To help them afford those stuff. Sehun doesn’t need to be in those lines, he feels glad about it, but also bad for them. If his village friends were to be here, they’d be standing there, in lines, to get things. It’s a little upsetting, but hey, his new school has a court to play in, and his new friends are nice!

***

Playing is the only reason why he’s going to the school these days. His mother is a little concerned about his dropping grades, and Sehun would be, too. Would be. Right now, all he cares about is making sure he’s in the school an hour before, so he can play alone in the court. 

“It’s only eight,” his mother worriedly pets his head, she sighs, “You’re going to clean the school instead of the janitors?”

“No, mom, I’m going there to play,” he presses a kiss on her cheek, and leaves. When he’s going down, he notices another person with same uniform as his. The person notices him when he crosses the street.

“Do you go the same school?” He asks, and Sehun finds himself hot-faced, and just nods his head. “I’m new,” he mutters, and sticks his hand out. “I’m Junmyeon! 10th grade!”

Sehun shakes it, smiling a little. “I’m Sehun. I’m in a 9th grade.”

“You’re a junior!”

Sehun nods, very shy about something suddenly. He keeps his eyes on the road as they walk up the steep.

“I hope you don’t mind if I stick with you during the breaks?”

***

“Hello, sweetie, Junmyeon won’t be coming to school today,” Mrs. Kim explains, Sehun notices how similar they sound. Junmyeon looks like Mr. Kim, but sounds like Mrs. Kim. He hums. “He’s very sick, we might have to take him to the hospital.”

Sehun’s stomach twists and sinks uncomfortably. “I’ll let his homeroom teacher know, I hope hyung gets well soon.”

“Thank you, Sehun, you’re an angel.”

“No worries, Mrs. Kim!” He puts the phone in it’s place, and zips his bag up, frowning. “Mom, I’m going to school!”

His mother peeks her head through the kitchen door, smiling, “Okay. Whose call was it?”

“Mrs. Kim. Junmyeon-hyung’s really sick, she says they’ll take him to the hospital.”

His mother frowns. Everyone in his house like Junmyeon a lot, it makes Sehun feel fuzzy in the chest. It’ll be nice if Junmyeon could be part of their family.

He opens the door, and pauses, “Can we go see him after school, mom?”

“Okay, Sehunnie. Have a good day!”

***

“I was really worried,” he says, pouting. “What did you eat?”

Junmyeon chuckles, he sips some more of the hot soup. Mrs. Kim said they took him to the hospital, and they said it was just flu, and nothing to worry about. The adults are outside the room, talking, and Sehun sits next to Junmyeon’s bed. His shoulders hunched, and tense. Junmyeon keeps his soup tray to the other side, and before Sehun can open his mouth, his hand slips near Sehun’s.

Looking at them next to each other, Sehun thinks. What if, only what if, he moves it and holds—

“I might’ve eaten three ice creams,” Junmyeon whispers, and Sehun has to shake his thoughts off, he glares at the elder. “In a single day. Please don’t hate me.”

_ I can’t hate you _ , Sehun thinks,  _ I like you— I don’t hate you. _

***

Summer in the Big City sure is hot, but it’s not that bad. Sehun is accustomed to worse, but Junmyeon is whining about it like a baby. He pants, fanning himself with the loose t-shirt he’s wearing. Sehun is sweating, sure, but he isn’t making a big deal out of it like Junmyeon is.

“Grow up,” he mutters, swinging himself. “It’s not that bad.”

“You grew up almost dehydrating every summer,” Junmyeon retorts, then huffs, “I spent it in air conditioner.”

“You’re a weakling, that’s what you are.”

They stay silent for a minute. This might be the last summer they ever spend together, Sehun is still in 10th, while Junmyeon finished his finals, and is going somewhere else for 11th grade. Maybe this is his last chance.

“You know, hyung,” he mutters, then sighs. “I had a tiny crush on you last year.”

Junmyeon chuckles, and isn’t mildly disgusted. Sehun sighs. “Funny. I did, too—”

“Not now, though, it’s like all my best friends go through a phase of being crush-zoned.”

***

Sehun feels his heart in the throat, beating like crazy. He’s got exam tomorrow, he’s not supposed to be here. No. He’s supposed to be studying. “Hyung, I,” he gulps down a lump, “I like you too.”

Junmyeon’s tense shoulders visibly loosen. “Ah,” he sighs, “Will you be my boyfriend, Sehunnie?”

“Yeah,” he rubs his nape, then starts swinging faster. “Do we have to keep it a secret?”

Junmyeon nods, frowning. “People aren’t open-minded here.”

Sehun knows better, so he just hums, and stands up on the wooden swing. “I really like you, hyung.”

“I do, too, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon looks at him with something in his eyes, which makes Sehun want to cry. 

***

Junmyeon has galaxies in his eyes, when he wraps his arms around Sehun. “I had a nice day,” he sighs and rests his head against Sehun’s chest. “You?”

“I love you,” Sehun mutters, and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s small shoulders. “I had an okay day.”

“I love you, too.” Junmyeon looks up at him, smiling, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sorry we have to keep this a secret.”

Sehun leans down and presses his lips against Junmyeon’s, feeling every inch of the galaxies pour into his mouth, into his heart, expanding there. He sighs against Junmyeon’s lips, kissing him deeply again.

“It’s okay,” he mutters, and presses one last kiss against Junmyeon’s lips. “It’s the sweetest secret I’ve ever had to keep.”

**Author's Note:**

> i made a playlist for my gf and i just, got inspired by it? i'll edit this and make it Better in the future, of course, i've got exams now but I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF OK IT'S JUST REALLY NICE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! and let me know if you do!! <3


End file.
